Magical adventure of Tomoyo Daidouji
by red-boy16
Summary: Tomoyo has powers! She will have a mission! But will she find love, the one thing missing in her perfect life? R&R! Just read, even if you don't review. For comments review! Anyway enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.  
  
Author's notes: Tomoyo will have magic powers here just like Sakura; and she'll have a mission. Syaoran and Eriol aren't in HK or England they went back to Japan of course! Syaoran and Sakura are already together here. Will Tomoyo find love? Hope so! Read and find out! R&R Hope readers will enjoy!  
  
(_______) Thinking  
  
"______" Speaking  
  
[_______] My inputs  
  
"Whew.." Sighed the 12 year-old raven haired-girl as she put her pen down finishing her sketch. She sketched the picture of her friends, Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko and herself. She smiled at the sight of her friends, especially Sakura and Syaoran. Two of her friends who have been together and have magic powers. Sakura is her one and only best friend, she known that Sakura was a card captor ever since, and now she is the owner of the cards. and Syaoran, A transfer from Hong Kong, also has magic and is also after the Clow Cards. Rivaled Sakura at first, but soon after fell in love with her. She thought Sakura was the person she loved the most. but Sakura loves someone else, and she remembered she said; "the greatest happiness is to see the one you love happy." So if Sakura's happy she's also happy. Besides, they make a cute couple anyway.to the next topic, she sometimes wonder what it feels to have magic powers like Sakura. But as magical as Sakura was, she also feels magically different nowadays; she can feel different auras around her. For now she just ignores it, thinking it's just the same with the power Touya has. She thinks it's just normal for her, but she doesn't know what kind of destiny awaits her.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo bolted upright; she turned around and saw an azure eyed-boy smiling at her. She felt surprised somehow for this person remembers her name. He's a mysterious person; he often talks to either Yamazaki or Sakura and likes to tease Syaoran a lot. She also knows him as the reincarnation of Clow Reed; the creator of the Clow cards a powerful sorcerer and a GREAT gentleman to match. And to think, he remembers her name but she doesn't remember his. (Think Tomoyo, think, what's his name again?) She thought. "Ohayo gozaimasu." Tomoyo replied. "Did I fright you Daidouji-san?" He politely asked. "You did scare me a little." She said. He bowed to her politely. "Gomen ne, I didn't mean to." Tomoyo smiled. (I remember now! Clow Reed! No.he has a name what was it again?) "Daijoubu. It's alright." She explained. He smiled again. "I'm glad, He noticed a paper on her desk. May I see what's that?" He asked. Tomoyo handed her sketch to him. He looked at it and frowned. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "How come I'm not here?" He joked. Tomoyo smiled. "You want me to draw you here?" He nodded. "And I want it drawn beside you." Tomoyo pointed herself. "Me?" Tomoyo wanted to ask on why he likes it drawn beside her. He manages to read her mind and answered. "I want me to be near you, you look like left out. and I don't want my precious classmate to be left out." Tomoyo, confused, didn't quite understand what he was saying; looked at her sketch again, he was right; she was distance away from them. (How did he know my question?) Then she wondered and remembered, (Oh yeah, he's a sorcerer. Almost forgot about that! Wait.did he say 'my precious classmate?' Nah.)  
  
"Ohayo!! Well, I think I'm the first one here so I.. Hoe?????"  
  
Sakura said her eyes wide when she saw Eriol and Tomoyo. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan!" She chirped. (Ah, it's Hiiragizawa Eriol.) Tomoyo thought. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" She replied. Eriol just smiled at her. Sakura looked around the classroom. "Aw. I thought I was gonna be the first. Tomoyo-chan, how come you can be so early? And Eriol-kun, did you just came in just as I do?" She asked as she pointed Eriol's bag still on his shoulders. "Well I was here a long while ago but I stopped first to see Daidouji's beautiful face and art." He explained. "Hiiragizawa, you're such a flirt. Anyway, flattery gets you nowhere with me." Tomoyo stated as a matter-of-factly. "Does it? Eriol asked frowning. "Art? Really? May I see Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura interrupted causing Eriol and Tomoyo to stop from their constant bickering. Tomoyo shyly gave Sakura her sketch. "Sugoi!!! I didn't know you could draw this good!!" Sakura said. [Hey, if you're thinking of this sentence, I NEVER saw Tomoyo draw in the anime, if you know what I mean.] "Where's Syaoran? Why isn't he with you? Tomoyo suddenly said avoiding her biggest embarrassment. And then suddenly the door swung open and revealed Syaoran. "Speaking of the devil." Eriol muttered under his breath. Tomoyo manage to hear him and hit him with her elbow. "You heard me ne? Do take that as joke Daidouji- san." Eriol said. "What? Joke?" Sakura asked. "Nothing." Eriol answered. Confused, Sakura ran to Syaoran. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Syaoran-kun!" She greeted cheerfully. Syaoran smiled and hugged her. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Syaoran replied. Sakura blushed. "KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed recording the whole scene with her handy-dandy video cam. The two blushed bright crimson. "Tomoyo!" They both said in unison still blushing. Eriol chuckled. "You two really are meant for each other, you even say same words at the same time!" He said. Syaoran pouted. "Wait. You didn't ask Tomoyo on helping you to tease us?!" He asked with tomato face. "Hey, he didn't ask anything Sakura, and I didn't tease you!" Tomoyo protested. "You did!" Sakura said glaring at her video cam. Tomoyo noticed this and said; "Well sorry if this upsets you Sakura, I just can't help taping this sweet sensation!" Tomoyo said with sparkling eyes. Sakura sweatdropped. "Well that's our Tomoyo!" She said.  
  
The door suddenly opened and revealed a not-so-normal expressionless Rika.  
  
"What wrong Rika?" Sakura asked. "Bright elemental master follow me." Rika said differently. Suddenly Tomoyo felt numb, and her eyes went blank just like Rika. Rika on the other hand, regained consciousness. "Huh? Where am I? What happened?" She asked. While Rika was the center of attention, Tomoyo walked outside the classroom; she looked like she wasn't herself. Sakura noticed this. "Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Tomoyo just ignored her. "Matte! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo just moved on. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol followed her leaving Rika speechless.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
Eriol was smiling knowingly while Sakura and Syaoran was worried of what was happening. Sakura saw Eriol smiling. "Hiiragizawa! You know something about this!" Syaoran suspected. "You'll see.." Eriol said as stopped when he saw Tomoyo stopped in her tracks. Sakura and Syaoran did the same thing. "To- Sakura tried to say until she saw Tomoyo raised her right hand and then a blinding light shined. "Come out!" Tomoyo shouted. He he he. For a beginner you're very powerful and smart. A voice said. One more test Bright elemental master, this'll be the last. The voice continued. Oh god of darkness, release your anger, bring ruins to this forsaken world! The voice chanted. After that, a dark monster came out with black light. "What's that?!" Sakura asked. "Maybe, another Clow Card." Syaoran said. "That can't be! I already caught all the Cards! Right Eriol?!" Sakura asked. "She's right." Eriol said. "Then what's that?!" Syaoran impatiently asked. "It's- "Tomoyo!" Sakura interrupted Eriol. She held her key. "I'll save you!" She said. Sakura recited the incantation and was about to use a card. "Don't!" Eriol said. "Doushite?!" Sakura asked. "She can do it by herself." Eriol said. "What???" Syaoran asked angrily. "What do you mean by that Eriol?" Sakura asked. "Still dense I see, haven't you ever notice that Tomoyo also has powers?" Eriol asked. "She has?!" Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time. Eriol nodded. "How?!" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Well when you were still capturing the cards, her power was still at rest. She was destined to have it after your mission is over." Eriol clearly explained. "So does that mean that she also have a mission?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
GRRRRRRROARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo has already defeated the monster. Very well, you've passed my last test. You are now facing your toughest challenge! Always be ready bright elemental master, darkness lurks everywhere.Ha-ha-ha!!!! The voice laughed evilly until it faded. After that, Tomoyo was back to her normal self. "W- what happened?" She asked weakly and then fainted. "Tomoyo-chan! Sakura said. "Daidouji!" Syaoran said and ran as fast as he could catch her before she could hit the floor. But Eriol snapped and then Tomoyo fell lightly on the floor. Sakura approached her. "Tomoyo-chan, Daijoubu?! She asked.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
Well, was it good? I hope so! I can't think of anything right now. Well tell me if it's good or not. Tell me if my grammar or spelling is wrong. I'm still young, no bad word if you sue me! 


End file.
